


Warm

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was always cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of my Sam/Lucifer Ficlet Advent!

Lucifer was always cold.

Always. 

Sam had come close to asking about it once, but the look on Lucifer's face when he attempted to broach the subject told him that it was one of those things from Before that Lucifer didn't much like to talk about. He knew he could have asked, Lucifer understood curiosity. Lucifer would have even told him, too. He wasn't one to deny Sam much of anything, but Sam imposed boundaries on himself, not wanting to take advantage that.

So Sam was left to occasionally wonder why Lucifer seemed to suck the heat from the space around him, and wrap himself in extra blankets, to Lucifer's moderate annoyance, when staying in cold climates and particularly drafty motel rooms.

They were in one such cold climate, somewhere in North Dakota in the beginning of December, the ground already covered with wet snow, and more dryer stuff, indicative of the deeper cold, still falling, when Sam had an idea.

"We're going to do warm things."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Sam's plan. "Warm things?"

"Yes," Sam replied, already heading out the door.

Following, Lucifer didn't press further. Sam occasionally liked to do normal things, if for no other reason than to remind himself that he still knew how even though he had never really been normal, not even before he started keeping an archangel as his companion, and Lucifer chalked this adventure up that.

Sam went to talk to Dean, getting the keys to the Impala and informing him that he and Lucifer would be getting a room at the B&B they had passed when driving through town. Dean didn't question Sam's decision, happy to have the motel room to himself and not constantly have thoughts of how handsy Lucifer was getting with his brother on the other bed. 

"Sam, why are we staying at a Bed and Breakfast like a pair of honeymooners?" Lucifer asked as Sam drove.

"B&Bs have rooms with fireplaces."

"Right..."

The pair arrived at the building, a large house in a quiet part of the town, and checked in to a room with a fireplace. 

Lucifer barely had time to look around the cozy room before Sam was heading out again. "Where are we going now?" he asked, following regardless of what the answer would be.

"We need sweaters. Neither of us own a sweater," Sam replied as he got in the Impala once more and waited for Lucifer to join him.

"Sweaters," Lucifer repeated indulgently, getting in on the passenger side of the vehicle.

Three quarters of an hour and a trip to the local Walmart, the town's only source of sweaters and most other material goods, later, Sam and Lucifer returned to their room, Lucifer with a deep chocolate colored chenille sweater, and Sam with a beige, more traditional knit one. 

"So what do we do now?" Lucifer wondered aloud as he sat on the end of the bed and looked over at Sam.

Sam smiled at Lucifer and joined him on the bed, shrugging off his flannel over shirt and pulling the tags off his new sweater. "I'm going to order hot chocolate. And we're going to sit together in front of the fire, wearing sweaters, and be cozy," Sam noted how Lucifer tilted his head to the side, like viewing the human before him at a slightly different angle would suddenly make the confusing actions clear, and continued, "Because it's cold out, and you're cold, and that's what people do to get warm."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I don't need sweaters and hot cocoa to keep me warm, Sam."

"I know. But it just seemed like a nice idea. Better than wrapping myself in a bunch of blankets because you're sucking the heat away," Sam gave Lucifer a soft smile, like he was apologizing for the comment, knowing that Lucifer couldn't help how cold he was.

Accepting the smile, Lucifer put his hand on Sam's knee, but looked off into the distance. "I know I'm cold. That's what happens when you're cut off from love and light for millenia..." Lucifer turned back to Sam, squeezing Sam's knee gently, "But I'm getting warmer. You make me warmer. I have that again. I have you."

Sam looked at Lucifer in awe for a moment, still not used to how much of an effect he really had on the fallen angel.

Lucifer continued before Sam could fail to think of something worthy to say. "And I would love to spend an evening being... 'cozy' with you."

Chuckling at the way the Lucifer still seemed slightly puzzled by the words, Sam leaned in and gave Lucifer a soft kiss before pulling away to order the cocoa and begin their pleasant, cozy evening in front of the fire.


End file.
